


Послушный маленький христианский мальчик

by SpiritHallows



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Frotting, M/M, Plot What Plot, Priests, Roleplay, Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дженсена кинк на священников, о чем никто не знает, кроме, конечно, Миши, который появляется на пороге его дома в костюме святого отца. Дженсен никогда не был более благодарным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Послушный маленький христианский мальчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Little Christian Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339330) by [remivel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel). 



> For Ernst Wolff <3

— Благослови меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил, — говорит Дженсен, когда Миша садится к нему на колени и начинает быстрыми мягкими поцелуями скользить вверх и вниз по челюсти. Черное одеяние Миши выделяется в ярко освещенной гостиной, даже белый пасторский воротничок сияет, как маяк, на фоне покрасневшей кожи его горла.

— Все началось... агх, — стонет Дженсен, чувствуя укус в мочку уха. — Не знаю, как давно... — он пытается продолжить, но замолкает, когда руки Миши забираются ему под рубашку и начинают изучать кожу.

— Все хорошо, дитя мое, — шепчет Миша ему на ухо, и Дженсен вздрагивает, чувствуя, как пальцы ласкают ставший чувствительным сосок. - Не торопись, - говорит Миша и захватывает его губы в поцелуй.

Они целуются медленно, даже лениво, боже, именно так, как Дженсен любит. Ему нравится, как Миша жмется бедрами к его паху. И, когда Миша полностью садится и начинает тереться о член, Дженсен стонет. Он хочет снять одежду, потому что, господи, физически ощущает жар Миши, которого практически трахает через джинсы. И, если бы не его джинсы и этот дурацкий костюм священника, Дженсен бы давно погрузился в задницу Миши и кричал бы его имя на всю округу.

Но нет, не сегодня. Не когда Миша вдруг решает заявиться на пороге Дженсена посреди ночи в костюме священника и удовлетворить его самые глубокие и темные, извращенные желания.

— Я... сплю с мужчиной, — говорит Дженсен. Он очень горд, что все еще может формулировать внятные предложения, и кладет руки на Мишины бедра, чтобы тот двигался резче и быстрее, а не просто дразнил — медленные движения Миши обжигают.

Миша выгибает спину и дает Дженсену возможность целовать горячее горло, его язык скользит вдоль полоски воротничка.

— Ммм... Продолжай, — подталкивает Миша, и Дженсен хмурится, но через секунду вспоминает, что он на исповеди.

— Я люблю его рот, — говорит Дженсен и вовлекает Мишу в поцелуй, начавшийся целомудренным прикосновением, а закончившийся истязанием Мишиной нижней губы зубами. — Я люблю его острый язык, — выдыхает Дженсен и, преодолев небольшое расстояние между их губами, принимается лизать и сосать этот самый язык. — И, господи боже, я люблю его задницу, — и с этими словами он опускает руки и кладет их Мише на ягодицы — по одной на каждую.

Миша стонет и закрывает глаза, когда Дженсен мнет его задницу через тонкий хлопок штанов.

— Что... — начинает Миша, но не может найти слов, потому что Дженсен наклоняется и дует на затвердевшие соски, скрытые тканью. Дженсен кусает жесткий бугорок, и Миша прижимается к члену, расположившемуся между его ягодиц. Слишком много ощущений, и Миша не знает, сколько сможет еще выдержать. Он и без того был почти у края, когда пришел к Дженсену. Но он сможет продержаться еще минуту. Доставить Дженсену как можно больше удовольствия. — Что-то еще, дитя мое?..

Дженсен улыбается и откидывается назад, чтобы посмотреть на раскрасневшееся лицо Миши, которое ему так нравится.

— Я думаю о сексе с ним каждый день.

— О боже, — выстанывает Миша.

— Я хочу глубоко войти в него, почувствовать, как жар его тела охватывает мой член. Боже, вы должны понять, каково это, падре. Понять это невероятное ощущение, когда его дырка жадно принимает мой член, и... оох! — Дженсен закрывает глаза, как и Миша раньше, вспоминая те райские моменты. — О, падре, нет ничего лучше, чем чувствовать сжатие его мышц вокруг моего члена, когда он кончает. Я грешу, даже просто думая об этом.

Миша вздрагивает и, господи, он почти чувствует Дженсена внутри себя, как он растягивает и наполняет его.

— Это, — выдыхает Миша, — это тяжкий грех, дитя мое.

Он смотрит на раскрасневшееся лицо Дженсена и замечает огонь желания в его глазах, так что он понимает, что сейчас чертовски подходящее время перейти к главному блюду.

— Ты готов покаяться?

— Боже, да, — стоном отвечает Дженсен.

После этого они снимают друг с друга одежду, и Миша, оставив на себе лишь воротничок, удобнее устраивается у Дженсена на коленях. Их члены так восхитительно трутся друг о друга, что Дженсен возносит хвалы, что не кончил прямо здесь и сейчас.

Миша вновь целует его, и Дженсен пальцами проникает между ягодиц, намереваясь подразнить. То, что он чувствует, удивляет его, и он прерывает поцелуй.

— Миш? — спрашивает Дженсен, подушечками пальцев касаясь чего-то круглого, торчащего из Мишиной задницы.

— Анальная пробка, — просто отвечает Миша и дергается, когда Дженсен пробует протолкнуть силиконовую игрушку глубже. — Священник должен быть всегда готов к исповеди.

— О, вы самый развратный священник из всех, что я встречал, — ухмыляется Дженсен. — Что-то новенькое, — он немного вытаскивает игрушку, чтобы потом протолкнуть ее обратно.

Миша выгибается.

— Это же ролевая игра, но продолжим, дитя мое. Отец Миша готов трахаться, — рычит Миша, и Дженсен посмеивается, потому что это и забавляет, и возбуждает еще сильнее, если это вообще возможно.

Дженсен снова проталкивает пробку, и Миша отставляет задницу, но Эклз больше не может терпеть и потому решает ее вынуть. И, слегка надавив на игрушку, вытаскивает ее. Дженсен слышит громкий вздох Миши, когда два его пальца заполняют Коллинза.

Дженсен стонет, понимая, насколько "готов трахаться" растянутый и влажный Миша, и он отнимает руки с задницы Коллинза, чтобы взять лубрикант и размазать его по своему члену. Он не успевает толком закончить, потому что Миша нетерпеливо отталкивает его пальцы в сторону. Миша одной рукой сжимает основание члена Дженсена, держа его прямо, а другой опирается о спинку дивана, чтобы не упасть, а потом без единого слова опускается на член.

— Ох, блядь! — выдыхает Дженсен, едва улавливая момент, когда его головка оказывается в тугом жарком кольце мышц, а потом Миша принимает его так глубоко, как только может.

Но боже, как же восхитительно быть внутри него, а игрушка не растянула Мишины мышцы достаточно сильно, чтобы они не обхватывали плотно член Дженсена. И это прекрасно до тех пор, пока Миша не решает начать двигаться, и это становится совершенно удивительным.

Дженсен надрывно стонет, когда Миша то поднимается вверх, то опускается вниз, обеими руками Миша упирается в спинку сидения. Дженсен приходит в полный восторг от гордо стоящего члена Миши, сочащегося смазкой и покачивающегося в такт его движениям. Дженсен протягивает руку, желая ощутить тяжесть члена в своей ладони, но резкий шлепок не дает ему сделать это.

— Ай-яй-яй, Дженсен. Прими свое покаяние как послушный маленький христианский мальчик, хорошо?

Дженсен, повинуясь, произносит "да, падре" и теряет всякую способность связно мыслить, когда Миша начинает двигаться по какой-то восьмеркообразной траектории, из-за чего пальцы на ногах Дженсена поджимаются, и он крепко хватается за бедра Коллинза. Он наклоняется и прикусывает белый воротничок на Мишином горле, и тот громко стонет, его движения становятся быстрее и непредсказумее.

— О боже, — выдыхает Миша в ухо Дженсену.

Уже одно это посылает тяжелые волны возбуждения вниз живота Дженсена, и этого слишком много, но все равно недостаточно. Дженсен опирается ступнями об пол и подается навстречу Мишиным движениям, и это великолепно. Когда же член Дженсена задевает Мишину простату, тот стонет и лепечет "блядь, черт, блядь, блядь" снова и снова.

Дженсен толкается сильнее, подводя Мишу к краю, и Коллинз кончает без единого прикосновения. Руки Миши бессильно опускаются, и он падает на Дженсена, а его сперма размазывается по их животам.

И Дженсен чувствует это вновь, после всего этого времени. Он чувствует, как мышцы Миши сжимаются вокруг его члена, когда Миша кончает. Ощущения так сильны, что просто испытывать их уже грешно, и Дженсен не смеет шевельнуться, пока длится конвульсия.

Когда дрожь немного стихает, Дженсен возобновляет движения, вздергивая бедра снова и снова, хотя Миша уже лежит на нем в полубессознательном состоянии. Дженсен кладет ладони на Мишину задницу и помогает ему подниматься и опускаться.

Миша хныкает, но Дженсен все равно насаживает его на свой член. Когда Дженсен чувствует, как поджимаются его яйца, он опускает Мишу вниз и кончает глубоко внутрь него. Дженсен продолжает толкаться и, спустившись с небес на землю, понимает, что вся энергия ушла из него и он не может и пальцем пошевелить.

Однако то, что все же заставляет его двинуться, не имеет никакого отношения к сперме Миши, застывающей между их телами, или к собственной сперме, стекающей по его члену и между ног. Просто пластинка на Мишином воротничке впивается Дженсену в подбородок.

Он пальцами проводит по воротничку и не замечает, что глупо улыбается, пока Миша не указывает ему на это.

— Ты выглядишь совсем как Дин, который недавно съел пирог, — замечает Миша, и Дженсен тихонько смеется от такого сравнения.

— Я только что трахнул священника... Ну, почти священника, но все равно, — с ухмылкой говорит он.

— Чертов извращенец, — усмехается Миша, медленно выпрямляясь. — Так и знал, что не зря припрятал этот костюм после съемок "Святого", — добавляет он, легко соскальзывая с опавшего члена Дженсена. Миша падает рядом с Дженсеном и закрывает глаза. — Будь душкой — принеси мне полотенце, — просит он, снимая воротничок и кидая его куда-то на пол.

Дженсен смотрит вниз, и, да, становится действительно неудобно. Он поднимается и с удивлением отмечает, что его колени дрожат. Дженсен делает шаг по направлению к ванной, но останавливается.

— Как ты узнал?.. — спрашивает он, намеренно не заканчивая вопрос.

— Что у тебя кинк на священников? — спрашивает Миша заплетающимся языком. — Ну... это как раз и понятно. Каждый раз, когда Дин переодевался в священника, ты оказывался в моем трейлере... или я в твоем... или мы оказывались где-нибудь еще... В общем, ты понял, — Миша начинает проваливаться в сон, и Дженсен, покачав головой, уходит за полотенцем.

Когда он возвращается, Миша уже спит, и Дженсен решает сам вытереть его. Он косится на лежащий на полу костюм и снова усмехается.

— Ты лучший, знаешь? — говорит Дженсен.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Миша. Оказывается, он не спит, но этот факт не становится сюрпризом для Дженсена.

— Хотя сейчас, думая об этом, я понимаю, что не должен был удивляться твоему костюму, — сообщает он.

— О? — Миша приоткрывает одно веко и смотрит на Дженсена. — Почему же?

Эклз ухмыляется.

— Потому что уж так получилось, что я знаю местечко, где продаются самые разные костюмы, даже костюм школьника для взрослого. Мы могли бы устроить так, чтобы отец Миша наказал непослушного студента-семинариста, — подмигивает Дженсен.

Мишины глаза широко распахиваются.

— Мне нужен адрес этого магазина прямо, блядь, сейчас. Мы совершим набег туда, как только он откроется.

Дженсен смеется и продолжает мягкими движениями вытирать Мишу. Если бы он узнал раньше, что Миша готов к ролевым играм в постели, то они бы обратились в этот магазинчик уже давно. С другой стороны, это же Миша. Он, наверное, готов на все.

"Благослови меня, святой отец, ибо я собираюсь грешить... Снова и снова... — думает Дженсен. — И я буду наслаждаться каждым мгновением своего греха".


End file.
